when the letter's done and signed
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Dari puluhan lembar amplop surat berstampel lilin marun yang Jungkook terima pagi itu, satu surat tanpa nama dan alamat jelas terselip begitu saja. [VioletEvergarden!AU. KookV]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **"When the letter's done and signed"**

 **A kookv fanfiction** by **Cakue-chan**

 **disclaimer :** BTS bukan punya saya.

 **warnings :** _crossdress!taehyung_ , _**VioletEvergarden!AU**. __setting_ diambil pasca peperangan.

 **.**

* * *

 **[i]**

Dari puluhan lembar amplop surat berstampel lilin marun yang Jungkook terima pagi itu, satu surat tanpa nama dan alamat jelas terselip begitu saja. Amplop suratnya berwarna putih gading, kusam di bagian tertentu dan direkat dengan stempel lilin pada umumnya, namun dengan motif titik-titik bunga Edelweiss dan Jungkook pikir motif seperti itu langka sekali digunakan. Satu bulan lewat ia bekerja sebagai pengantar surat di desa Hallstatt, dan ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook mendapatkan surat tidak jelas begini. Jangankan nama dan alamat, ia ragu apakah isinya juga tak lebih dari lembar kertas yang kosong? Jungkook menggeleng kecil, terkekeh dalam hati dan menimang apakah surat itu harus tetap diantarkan pada destinasi yang dituju (tapi kan tidak ada alamat, bodoh) atau dibiarkan. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin kena marah Mr. Pichler, pria berumur setengah abad sekaligus atasannya di kantor jasa pengiriman surat yang terkenal dengan muka merah dan hidung bengkok kalau sudah dirundung emosi.

Ketika Jungkook kembali menghitung surat-surat itu, sengaja untuk memastikan pengantaran hari ini (sementara surat tanpa alamat tadi diabaikannya sejenak, diselipkan di antara jurnal), pintu ruang kerja terbuka lebar, tidak dalam keadaan santai tidak juga meninggalkan kesan sopan. Manakala bunyinya seperti _bum_ dan seseorang muncul di ambang pintu. Jungkook memicingkan mata tanpa sadar, bias cahaya yang dipantulkan dari arah jendela koridor luar merembes masuk melalui celah pintu, meski terhalang siluet samar, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang datang dengan cara begitu mendadak.

Pertama Jungkook mendengar _oh_ berupa nada terkejut, kemudian sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu model _oxford_ di atas mata kaki, kaki ber- _stocking_ hitam, rok lipit mengembang lima sentimeter di bawah lutut, semakin ke atas kemeja _country_ berenda berwarna salem dan semua itu terlihat pas di tubuh saat Jungkook mengamati sosoknya dengan jelas. Ia lekas mengenali dari cara bagaimana rambut cokelat karamelnya membentuk sanggul dalam kepang kecil-kecil dan pita oranye muda sebagai pemanis. Beberapa helai rambut nakal jatuh di antara selipan daun telinga, nyaris menyentuh dagu.

Orang menyebutnya boneka berjalan. Seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang nama Kim Taehee, meski seluruh orang di kantor mengetahui benar bahwa di balik lipatan roknya ia memiliki burung, seorang laki-laki tulen dan tidak mungkin bisa melahirkan. Semua orang tahu itu, termasuk Jeon Jungkook.

"… Hai?" sapa Jungkook kikuk, mengulas senyum tipis dengan ragu. Satu bulan lewat dan rasanya hanya di depan manusia ini saja Jungkook merasa asing. "Pagi yang cerah, ya, Taehyung-ssi." Oh, astaga. Buruk sekali ia membuka topik pembicaraan. Jungkook melirik arloji, pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Waktu yang jarang dan terlalu pagi bagi karyawan. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Nama aslinya Kim Taehyung, dua puluh tiga tahun, dua tahun di atas Jungkook dan tak ada seorang pun yang tidak menganggumi bagaimana sepasang manik cokelat tua itu menatap lawan bicaranya. Pasti, dalam, tapi sulit ditebak. Juga seorang _doll_ yang handal dalam menulis surat.

"Maaf," katanya, berjalan masuk dengan langkah lebar. "Aku tidak tahu terselip di bagian pengirimanmu hari ini atau tidak, tapi apa kau melihat suratku, Jungkook-ssi? Maksudku, surat itu tidak ditulis nama dan alamat apa pun."

"Ah," _surat itu_ , Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Beruntung juga sengaja ia pisahkan sehingga tidak perlu mencari lagi. Terselip di antara halaman jurnal yang lekas ditariknya dan ia ulurkan ke arah Taehyung. "Yang ini, kan?"

Momentumnya begitu singkat, tapi sorot lega yang melintas di sepasang mata Taehyung tidak luput dari pernglihatan Jungkook. Situasi yang sangat jarang, bahkan sedikit mengejutkan Jungkook karena ayolah, di hadapannya ini Kim Taehyung. Orang-orang tidak sembarang memberinya julukan boneka berjalan.

"Trims," sahut Taehyung, sekilas ada senyum yang terbit, tipis sekali. Dua jari lentiknya mengamit surat dengan erat. "Sepertinya aku tidak sadar surat ini tercampur dengan surat milik klien."

"Kapan pun," lalu pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa Jungkook cegah. "Akan ditujukan untuk siapa, surat itu?"

Senyum Taehyung melebar, bahkan menyentuh sinar matanya. Namun, jangan bertanya kenapa Jungkook merasa miris. " _Lieutenant._ "

"Oh." Jungkook berdeham samar. "Benar juga. Ini hari Kamis."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kalau surat untuk _Lieutenant_ selalu aku kirim setiap hari Kamis."

"Eh?" _Bodoh, bodoh_. " _Well_ , yah, aku ini kan pengantar surat. Kalau tidak ingin dimarahi Mr. Pichler, kau harus mengingat semua surat yang masuk. Tanpa terkecuali."

Tawa Taehyung lolos, renyah, renyah sekali. "Aku lupa itu," sahutnya kalem, kemudian sorot matanya meneduh. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah kau simpankan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan Pos." Dia berlalu dengan satu tangan melambai lugas, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk menanggapi sampai sosoknya hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Tidak sekeras seperti membukanya tadi dan memiliki kesan lebih tenang. Kemudian, Jungkook merasa segalanya hening. Termenung dalam beberapa sekon ke depan.

Julukan itu tidak pernah salah. Kim Taehyung, selaiknya boneka yang berjalan.

Sosok yang hidup, tapi sorot mata dan garis senyumnya seperti orang mati.

 **.**

 **[ii]**

Menjadi seorang _doll_ , bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kau dituntut untuk bisa mengetik secepat mungkin, mendengarkan setiap permintaan klien dengan seksama (kepada siapa, apa yang ingin disampaikan, perasaan apa di dalamnya, harus menggunakan bahasa yang bagaimana) demi secarik surat yang akan dikirimkan pada si penerima nanti. Tak jauh berbeda seperti namanya, _doll_ berarti boneka, adalah suatu sebutan bagi mereka yang bekerja di bagian jasa pembuatan surat. Mereka yang seringkali mendengarkan kisah, menyimpan rahasia klien, menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan, lalu dibuat sebagai kenangan bagi penerima maupun pengirim. Pekerjaan yang tidak hanya mengandalkan kecepatan jari, tetapi juga perasaan akan makna yang ingin disampaikan.

 _Doll_ identik dengan imej feminin, hal yang mendasari mengapa pekerjaan itu lebih banyak dikerjakan oleh para wanita dibandingkan laki-laki. Karena paradigma masyarakat itu klise, lebih mirip doktrin dan terkadang sifatnya diskriminasi; laki-laki bersama logika, sedangkan perempuan menggunakan perasaan.

Pernah suatu kali Jungkook bertanya, bagaimana mungkin Kim Seokjin—sang direktur di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja—membolehkan Taehyung bekerja sebagai _doll_. Bahkan membiarkan pemuda itu menyamar dengan nama Kim Taehee, meski Jungkook akui penyamarannya begitu sempurna. Ia hanya … tidak mengerti. Apalagi yang namanya manusia itu (Jungkook tidak bohong kalau sebenarnya ia sebal setengah mati pada wanita-wanita kaum borjuis dan cara berpikir mereka yang kolot, atau pria mesum yang isi otaknya cuma selangkangan dalam sekali lemparan nominal uang—dasar barbar! Lebih rendah dari binatang, atau juga rekan kerja hobi bergosip sambil menyebar rumor berisi _hoax_ —yang bahkan di sebuah desa kecil bernama Hallstatt sekalipun) sukanya bergunjing dan mengumbar aib orang lain, diam-diam melakukannya di belakang. Dasar mulut-mulut cerewet, berisiknya bahkan bisa melebihi kicau perkutut.

"Kenapa memang?"

Tapi tanggapan Seokjin berupa pertanyaan balik.

"Tidak ada peraturan melarang laki-laki untuk jadi seorang _doll_. Apa yang kau harapkan, Jeon Jungkook?"

Skakmat. Pria muda itu benar juga. Lalu, kenapa harus Kim Taehyung?

"Karena dia perlu waktu," tambah Seokjin lembut. Jungkook tersentak kecil, apa ia baru saja menyuarakan isi kepalanya? Konyol. "Taehyung perlu waktu, Jungkook. Kecuali kalau kau bisa membantunya agar dia tak perlu lagi waktu."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Dia perlu waktu untuk apa?"

"Nah," Seokjin menghela napas berat. "Kau pikir kenapa Kim Taehyung terus menulis surat yang jelas-jelas surat itu tidak akan pernah sampai kepada penerimanya?"

* * *

 **[iii]**

Jungkook tak ingin ikut campur, tapi jalannya waktu itu tak ubahnya ayam yang terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk sambil mematuk tanah, tidak sopan dan seenaknya. Atau barangkali puisi-puisi melankolis yang seringkali diputar di radio rombeng.

Kalau Taehyung memang perlu waktu, Jungkook rasa tak ada salahnya kalau ia mencoba juga.

* * *

 **[iv]**

" _Youngmiss!_ "

Taehyung spontan berhenti, lipatan rok bagian bawahnya berkibar kecil ketika ia berbalik, dan matanya menangkap sepeda yang mendekat, dikayuh dengan antusias oleh si pengendara. Jeon Jungkook, dengan topi khas seorang pengantar surat dan cengir jenaka yang khas itu, terengah-engah ketika roda sepeda berhenti tepat di hadapan Taehyung.

Saat itu malam dan jam besar pusat sudah berdentang sepuluh kali.

"Tidak usah teriak juga, Jeon Jungkook," protes Taehyung ketus, tapi tetap mengandung jenaka. "Beres mengantar surat?"

"Dua surat lagi,"

"Sampai semalam ini?"

"Hei, jangan remehkan jasa pengirim surat." Jungkook mengibaskan tangan asal. "Kau sendiri juga, sudah larut begini masih berkeliaran."

Taehyung mendengus geli. "Klienku yang sekarang agak rewel." Selang beberapa detik, Taehyung tertegun. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia mengeluhkan sikap kliennya sendiri? Apalagi di depan rekan kerjanya sendiri. Itu melanggar kode etik, ia tahu. Tapi mengapa ia sampai bisa melakukannya?

"Baguslah." Suara Jungkook membuyarkan kabut hitam di sekeliling Taehyung.

"Bagus?"

Jungkook menatapnya lekat, Taehyung merasa ditelanjangi. "Habis kau jarang mengeluh," ungkapnya naif, tak ada ragu kalau pemuda itu berkata jujur. "Kau tidak pernah mengeluhkan sesuatu, Taehyung," _–ssi_ sufiks yang tak lagi Jungkook pakai, tak lagi mereka gunakan yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan cara memanggil mereka bisa seakrab ini. "Jadi aku merasa hal ini … bagus?"

Kesepuluh jemari Taehyung pada pegangan kantong _case_ mesin tiknya mengerat tanpa sadar. Terlalu lugas, pernyataan Jungkook diucapkan _terlalu lugas_. Tanpa beban dan menarik banyak tanya dalam benak Taehyung; kapan terakhir kali semesta mendapati sisi _bagus_ dalam dirinya? Kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar seseorang berpendapat begitu tulus mengenai dirinya? Taehyung tak ingat. Untuk sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya pun, sang _Lieutenant_ , Taehyung meragu. Ia tak pernah bisa menebak isi pikiran _Lieutenant_.

"Taehyung?"

Mata Taehyung mengerjap, semua ini membuatnya pening tanpa sebab. "Apa,"

"Kau oke?"

"Seratus persen." Ia menggeleng samar. "Yang tadi itu, soal klien yang cerewet, aku harap kau tidak bilang pada siapa-siapa, Jungkook."

Jungkook terkekeh samar. "Mulutku terkunci, tenang saja."

"Percaya diri sekali, Tuan Pos yang satu ini. Beruntung cuma kau yang aku beritahu."

"Yah, di depanku kau bebas mengeluhkan apa saja, Taehyung."

"Apa saja?"

Cengir Jungkook melebar. " _Apa saja_." Ia merogoh tas selempang sebagai wadah puluhan surat yang dibawanya dalam satu hari, menarik dua lembar yang tersisa dan sengaja diacungkan ke depan wajah Taehyung. "Omong-omong, mau ikut mengantar dua surat terakhir?"

* * *

 **[v]**

Sore di akhir pekan, Jungkook akan sengaja pulang lebih cepat ke asrama. Kim Seokjin memberikan tempat bagi mereka yang tak punya destinasi untuk pulang, atau sebutan lain seperti rumah di mana seseorang menanti kepulangan dan segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Terdengar miris dan menyedihkan, tapi Jungkook sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu.

Jungkook membagi _shift_ dan jumlah surat yang dikirimkan pada akhir pekan bersama Park Jimin, sehingga ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga sore, dan sisa sorenya sengaja Jungkook habiskan di kedai teh Miss Petrov. Dia seorang wanita berdarah Rusia yang baik dari cara bersikap juga bertutur kata, meski impresi pertama yang diberikan wanita itu agak sinis (terutama ketika dia mendelik tajam) dan orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Tetapi Miss Petrov memang baik, tidak segan memberi harga diskon untuk para karyawan bawahan Seokjin setiap kali datang berkunjung.

Akhir pekan adalah waktu di mana Taehyung duduk menghabiskan waktu di kursi bagian tengah samping jendela besar, bagian penuh menarik atensi dan berkunjung sebagai sosok yang _asli_ ; rambut pendek dengan warna serupa wig yang sering pemuda itu pakai ketika menjadi _doll_ , dan pakaian kasual kemeja longgar dipadu celana bahan. Biasanya dia tidak menerima tawaran kerja mengetik surat di akhir pekan, kecuali jika ada permintaan mendadak yang tak bisa ditolak.

Sementara yang dilakukan Jeon Jungkook cukup sederhana.

Ia hanya perlu memesan secangkir _darjeeling_ hangat, duduk agak jauh dari tempat Taehyung asalkan ia masih bisa mengawasi, kemudian sesekali mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Oh, ia bukan penguntit. Cuma penasaran, tak lebih. Ia juga tidak bermaksud mengganggu hak privasi orang. Jungkook akan diam menikmati waktu minum tehnya, memandang dari jauh, dan tanpa sadar setiap rutinitas yang ada dihafalnya dengan baik.

Misal seperti Taehyung akan sibuk dengan mesin tiknya dan secangkir kamomil yang mengepul, menunggu hangat sehingga tidak akan membakar lidah ketika diminum. Kesepuluh jemari Taehyung bergerak sangat cepat, selaik lintasan komet di atas langit, seakan aksara demi aksara dalam kepalanya tak perlu lagi dipilah dan muncul dalam sekali kerjapan mata. Lantas, surat itu akan diselipkannya ke dalam amplop putih gading. Berstempel lilin marun tua, meninggalkan jejak motif Edelweiss yang apik.

Akan tetapi, amplop surat itu tak pernah diberi nama, pun alamat yang dituju. Dibiarkan kosong, bersih tanpa cela.

 **.**

Pada hari Kamis, Taehyung bercerita kalau ia baru saja menulis surat untuk seseorang dengan nama Kim Namjoon. Seorang _Lieutenant_ yang dikaguminya dengan segala cerita mengenai peperangan, mengenai strategi yang pernah mereka susun secara bersama, mengenai tembakan dan kawan yang telah lama gugur. Jungkook akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, karena pada masa inilah ia dapat melihat berbagai macam ekspresi pada paras Kim Taehyung (dia bisa tertawa lebih lepas, bertingkah konyol, marah, bahkan hal kecil semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya).

Namun tak ada sendu di cerkas mata Taehyung, tak pernah ada.

* * *

 **[vi]**

"Kenapa kau memberitahu Taehyung, Jin-hyung?"

Seokjin mengusap wajah dengan satu tangan, lalu ditutupinya sejenak. Bayang-bayang Taehyung ketika menerobos masuk ruang kerjanya, mimik terluka—sangat terluka—itu, berteriak demi secuil informasi berupa konfirmasi bahwa Kim Namjoon masihlah hidup, bahwa pria itu tidak gugur di medan perang; masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Seokjin. Karena siapa sangka salah satu kerabat jauh Kim Namjoon bisa mengenali Taehyung dan mengatakan kebenaran yang ada?

Napas dihembus kasar, Seokjin melepas tangan dan memandang manik nanar yang diarahkan untuknya, dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu."

"Dan membuatnya hancur?"

"Kalau begitu mana yang kau pilih; membiarkan Taehyung percaya pada kebohongan, atau memberinya waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka?"

"Tapi _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak pernah berpikir Taehyung menggantung harapan hidupnya di sana?"

"Lalu membiarkannya terus berharap?" Tawa sengau. "Jungkook, Kim Namjoon sudah mati. Kawan lamaku gugur di medan perang. Kau bisa menjamin padaku kalau kau bisa ubah kenyataan itu? Kau bisa menjamin, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jawabannya nihil. Memalukan, ironis, dan Jungkook merasa begitu _remuk_.

 **.**

Kim Namjoon adalah sosok yang mengagumkan.

Kisah-kisahnya jarang absen dari bibir Taehyung, tidak juga terlupakan ketika Seokjin menjelaskan secara rinci. Walaupun mereka menceritakan dalam versi yang berbeda, bukan berarti Kim Namjoon yang diceritakan tak punya kesamaan; seorang _lieutenant_ yang serius sekaligus humoris, cerdas dalam menentukan taktik dan menjatuhkan musuh, bisa membawa diri pada situasi yang memaksanya untuk bersikap netral, tetapi ada saat di mana sisi cerobohnya begitu membahayakan.

Jungkook tidak mengenal Kim Namjoon, tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya, tidak juga pernah bertemu secara langsung. Tetapi ia seolah dikenalkan dengan situasi yang riil, seakan ia berdiri di samping pria itu sebagai kawan seperjuangan dan bekerja di bawah komandonya.

Perlahan, Jungkook mengerti. Sangat mengerti bagaimana rasa kagum yang dimiliki Kim Taehyung terhadap sang _lieutenant_. Dan semakin ia memahaminya, semakin besar pula kesadaran terhadap lubang besar yang mungkin, barangkali saja, masih dan akan selalu menganga di sudut hati Taehyung.

* * *

 **[vii]**

"Taehyung? Kau di dalam?"

Tiga ketukan di pintu, belum ada sahutan.

"Taehyung?"

Dua ketukan berikutnya, Jungkook menyerah. Ia meraih kenop pintu lalu diputar pelan, tidak terkunci. Ada derit usang saat Jungkook melebarkan celah agar ia bisa masuk, mengambil langkah, lalu ditutupnya kembali dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook tidak terkejut; kamar seperti kapal pecah, lembaran kertas berhamburan acak, pecahan beling di sudut ruangan, dan mesin tik yang membisu. Taehyung meringkuk di atas ranjang, bergelung tanpa selimut sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri, tampak rapuh dan kecil. Berapa lama pemuda itu mengurung diri? Lima hari? Seminggu? Jungkook tak kuasa menghitung. Ia beringsut dengan sangat perlahan, sengaja mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang dan diraihnya, amat hati-hati, jemari Taehyung yang terkulai.

"Taehyung …"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," potong Taehyung tanpa diduga, terdengar serak dan lirih. "Tidak bisa …" Hela napas. "… atau gagal? Menyusul _Lieutenant_."

 _Cukup_ , Jungkook menggeleng lemah, _cukup aku mohon_. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memandang Taehyung terlalu lama dan lekas berpaling, ke mana pun, asal jangan kepada Taehyung untuk saat ini. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak keberanian yang harus dikumpulkannya tapi Jungkook akan mencoba, sekecil apa pun hasilnya nanti.

Akan tetapi, apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya sama sekali tak memberikan perubahan. Di samping mesin tik, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan surat bertumpuk begitu rapi, terikat temali tipis dan tersusun sangat apik. Selama ini Jungkook mempertanyakan ke mana perginya surat yang seringkali Taehyung tulis, ada di mana mereka, dan kini mendapatinya sebagai kenangan lapuk termakan waktu. Surat-surat itu ada di sana, menunggu sekon demi sekon kapan akan jatuh kepada si penerima.

Yang sampai saat ini pun, kerap menanti dan tak pernah terkirimkan.

 **.**

"Kenapa menangis, Jungkook?"

"Bodoh, siapa lagi yang akan menangis untukmu selain aku dan Jin-hyung?"

* * *

 **[viii]**

Taehyung perlu waktu untuk pulih, Seokjin selalu memberikannya selama yang Taehyung butuhkan asalkan pemuda itu memang bisa sembuh dari luka hatinya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya sembuh, meski bekas seperti luka bakar yang menganga itu akan selalu ada.

Jeon Jungkook tak akan berhenti menunggu.

Karena ia percaya suatu saat nanti, ada masa di mana Jungkook berhasil menyentuh hati yang telah lama mati.

Dan Kim Taehyung mampu membagi luka.

* * *

 **[ix]**

"Dua puluh surat?"

"Begitulah."

"Untuk dua puluh tahun ke depan?"

"Yap."

Jungkook gatal ingin menoleh, setidaknya memastikan apakah Taehyung (dalam sosok Taehee) sekarang ini kelelahan atau tidak. Tapi pastinya dia memang kelelahan, melakukan perjalanan ke luar desa selama lima hari atas permintaan klien dan tidak menduga selama lima hari itu pula dua puluh surat berhasil dibuat. Jungkook sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Taehyung di hari terakhir, beruntung tidak terlalu jauh dan cukup menempuh tiga puluh menit menggunakan sepeda.

"Surat-surat itu," lanjut Taehyung, entah sadar atau tidak, menyandarkan pelipis kanannya di punggung Jungkook. Mudah bagi Taehyung untuk melakukan hal kecil yang sebenarnya membuat jantung Jungkook berpacu lebih cepat, karena posisi duduknya menyamping. Jungkook sengaja memelankan kayuh sepeda, mengikuti jalan setapak di antara pepohonan tinggi. Ketika ia mendongak, malam semakin larut meski langitnya terlihat sangat cantik, penuh titik-titik bintang, membentuk garis _milky way_.

"Ada apa dengan surat-surat itu?"

"Seperti surat dari masa depan." Kekeh ringan mengudara. "Surat itu ditujukan kepada suami dan calon anaknya yang akan lahir nanti. Meminta mereka untuk bertahan."

"Kenapa mereka harus bertahan?"

"Karena klienku merasa waktunya tidak akan lama lagi." Hening yang sendu, kemudian kembali pecah oleh Taehyung. "Untuk dua puluh tahun ke depan, dua puluh surat setiap tahunnya agar mereka tidak merasa benar-benar ditinggalkan." Ia membenamkan wajah di punggung Jungkook. "Apa mereka bisa bertahan? Membayangkannya saja membuatku sedih."

"Aku tahu," tanggap Jungkook. "Aku tahu itu."

"Hm-mm,"

"Kau oke?"

"Mungkin. Omong-omong, punggungmu jadi hangat."

"Yah," gumaman pelan. "Pasti berat sekali, menulis dua puluh surat dalam lima hari."

"Aku mati-matian bertahan untuk tidak menangis di sana."

Tidak ada tanggapan lebih. Jungkook juga tidak protes ketika punggungnya mulai terasa panas dan basah.

* * *

 **[x]**

Festival pertunjukan udara akhirnya tiba, akhirnya tiba.

Itu adalah festival di mana ratusan surat disebar secara acak yang dilemparkan dari atas pesawat terbang dengan ketinggian beribu-ribu kaki. Biasa terjadi dua kali dalam satu tahun, pada penghujung akhir bulan Desember sehingga kesibukan para _doll_ bertambah dari hari-hari biasa. Semua orang menantikan, semua orang menulis harapan, semua orang akan berkumpul di setiap sisi danau perumahan, menunggu waktu kapan persisnya pesawat terbang melesat dan bermain di angkasa.

Desa Halstatt tak ubahnya negeri di sebuah buku dongeng, bahkan untuk satu festival unik yang kerapkali ditunggu-tunggu waktu pelaksanaannya.

"Tanganku pegal sekali, astaga." Taehyung mengeluh pendek, jarinya bergerak-gerak seperti tentakel gurita. Ia bembungkuk dan diraihnya batu kerikil, kemudian Taehyung lemparkan sekuat yang otot lengannya dapat lakukan, sejauh mungkin ke arah bentangan danau luas di hadapan sana. Garis ujung danaunya seolah menyentuh batas cakrawala langit.

Jungkook memicingkan mata, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk memayungi mata, memastikan sejauh apa lemparan batu Taehyung. Walau tidak diragukan, pasti akan jauh sekali. Mengingat bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang prajurit hebat semasa hidupnya, dulu.

"Kau menuli surat untuk siapa, Jeon?"

Sudut mata Jungkook mengerling jenaka. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Ew, aku tidak suka teka-teki," balas Taehyung jengah. "Lagipula, suratmu kan bakal tercampur dengan surat orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan mendapat surat siapa begitu pesawat melemparkan surat-suratnya dari atas sana." Ia mendongak sembari memejamkan mata.

"Aku punya salinannya, di sini," jari telunjuk menunjuk saku seragam, di bagian dada kiri. "Di hatiku."

Mata Taehyung terbuka refleks. "Astaga, gombal."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Apa,"

"Ditujukan untuk siapa suratnya?"

Jawabannya meluncur lugas, tanpa ragu, tanpa harus ada jeda canggung. " _Lieutenant_."

Mendadak Jungkook lebih tertarik memandangi kulit sepatunya, bodoh juga ia bertanya. Akan tetapi, ia kembali mendongak ketika didengarnya Taehyung terkekeh. Kekeh renyah yang selalu Jungkook favoritkan, bebas dan tanpa beban.

"Itu surat terakhirku untuk _Lieutenant_."

Seakan bongkahan kerikil besar menghantam ulu hatinya, tapi Jungkook berhasil mempertahankan diri. Ia menyugingkan senyum khusus dan akan selalu kepada Taehyung, berderap mendekat lalu berhenti di samping pemuda itu. Saat itu, Jungkook memberanikan diri merogoh saku seragam, lipatan surat berstempel lilin marun diraihnya dengan tangan gemetar, terlebih ketika ia menyelipkannya hati-hati di kesepuluh jemari Taehyung yang lekas Jungkook genggam dengan erat.

"Ini suratku," bisik Jungkook. "Untuk Kim Taehyung."

Tepat pada saat itu, dengung pesawat bergema keras dan sorakan dari berbagai penjuru lintang sisi danau meletus serentak. Taehyung tidak sempat membalas karena ia refleks menengadah, menyaksikan bagaimana baling-baling pesawat berputar antusias, lima menit yang dihabiskan dengan aksi akrobatik dan pada sekon tertentu, semua lembar amplop serupa, ratusan isi hati individu yang tertulis, berbagai macam harapan bahkan lisan yang tidak terucapkan; dilempar cepat dan menyebar acak. Berterbangan di udara dengan bebas, melayang, lagi dan lagi. Tanpa sadar mengingatkan Taehyung akan garis-garis _milky way_ di malam yang pekat.

Dalam kebisingan yang ramai itu, samar-samar, Jungkook mendengar gumaman lirih Taehyung.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Namjoon."

(Yang sesaat setelahnya, Jungkook tak ragu menarik Taehyung dalam satu pelukan hangat.)

* * *

 **[xi]**

Surat pemberian Jeon Jungkook tidak panjang dan muluk-muluk, dan berbunyi seperti ini;

— _kalau kau mencari orang yang bisa berbagi luka denganmu, Jeon Jungkook orangnya. Apalagi dia_ — _aku_ — _tidak pernah menyangka akan menyukai Kim Taehyung sebegini besarnya._

.

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 **.**

Bohong kalau Taehyung tidak tersentuh. Surat itu ia masukan kembali ke dalam amplop, sengaja dibaliknya, dan satu kecupan singkat Taehyung tinggalkan pada lingkar stempel lilin marun sewarna kelopak mawar.

* * *

 **selesai**

* * *

a/n : jadi tiba-tiba saya inget ada orang yang pernah bilang kalo selera saya itu kolot; misal masih suka ngumpulin _postcard_ apalagi gambar london, tukang ngumpulin benda-benda nuansa klasik, sampei macem-macem tiket (bus, bioskop, _event_ ) terus disimpen atau ditempel 8"D/melipir. manalagi masih suka kirim-nerima _postcard_ huehue/halah. makanya saya selalu nyaman kalo udah nulis tentang tukang pos, tukang pengirim barang, apalagi latarnya desa-desa kecil asdfghjklsns-oy. ini kayaknya hobi banget bikin taehyung crossdress ;;;;;

udah gitu, saya kepincut sama _anime_ Violet Evergarden. COBA CEK DEH ASDFGHJKLSJSN. plot cerita, kurasi warna, karakter tokoh, dan latarnya tjantiek sekali saya lemah help ;;;;;A;;;;; rasanya kayak udah lama banget ga nulis _pure romance_ kayak gini, dan pas cek tadi mendadak ragu kok rada geli sama tulisan sendiri heuheuheu/apasih.

OH IYA MAGIC SHOP-NYA GILS SAYA NYERAH. ngetik ini sambil denger lagu itu hshshshshs.

selebihnya, terima kasih sudah mampir, ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"Outside the autumn post office"**

 **A kookv fanfiction** by **Cakue-chan**

 **disclaimer :** BTS bukan punya saya.

 **warnings :** _crossdress!taehyung_ , _**VioletEvergarden!AU**. __setting_ diambil pasca peperangan. diambil dari **sudut pandang Seokjin** (ngetiknya sambil denger lagu koveran Jin dengan judul yang sama heuheu).

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n : **terima kasih banyak buat **JcattailH **(taehyung mah emang manis digimain-gimanain juga heuheu lemah saya ;;;A;;/heh), **audriepramesthi** (aaaaa _speechless_ saya makasiiih ;;A;; dan iyaa lagunya tjakep semua bikin lemah heuheu), **The RED Phantom **(thanksss akhirnya ada yang bilang juga kalo taehyung di sini antara tahu sama ga tahu ehe/oy. Mereka kudu bersama meskipun saya pengen bikin angst :'D/HEH), **bibblebubblebloop** (OMG saya masih inget fanfiksi author yang chansoo judulnya Blooming In Kitchen, fanfic fave heuheu ga nyangka bakal mampir dan makasiih banyaaaak sampei saya bingung harus jawab apa 8'))), dan **AprilKimVTae** (iiihhh lama ndak ngobrolll huehuehue kukangen suaramu /heh); terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review yaa~ dan makasih juga yang udah pencet tombol fave sama follow, love yaaa /3/

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **[i]**

 _'Kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku, aku titip Taehyung padamu, Seokjin-a. Separuh hidupku ada di sana, tolong jaga dia baik-baik.'_

* * *

 **[ii]**

Selaiknya boneka yang rusak, Seokjin menemukan Taehyung di antara puing-puing bebatuan, reruntuhan acak, dan sisa-sisa debu juga asap pekat. Ada ledakan besar yang terjadi, puluhan kilometer jauhnya dari tempat Seokjin berjaga dan ia, bersama rekan prajurit di bawah komandonya, tak ambil menunggu perintah atasan dan lekas menuju titik di mana Seokjin dan Taehyung berjaga. _Mereka akan baik-baik saja_ , harapan Seokjin kosong, tetapi terus terucap dalam hati, _mereka akan baik-baik saja_. Seokjin bahkan berjanji akan mentraktir Namjoon segelas bir juga pai puding kesukaan Taehyung. Ia akan lakukan apa saja, _apa saja_ , asalkan mereka ditemukan masih dalam keadaan utuh dan yang paling penting, masih dalam keadaan _bernapas_.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya manusia hanya bisa berencana.

Namjoon tidak ditemukan; di antara reruntuhan bangunan, di antara puing-puing berantakan, di antara tubuh para kawan prajurit yang telah hancur, tulang-belulang, tenpa jejak sedikit pun. Eksistensinya lenyap ditelan semesta, manakala ketik Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Taehyung yang tergeletak memprihatinkan. Barangkali sekarat, barangkali detak jantungnya tinggal menghitung detik, barangkali Seokjin terlambat.

 _'… tolong jaga dia baik-baik_. _'_

Kim Namjoon tidak pernah ditemukan. Namun raga dan jiwanya, setiap semangat juang dan komandonya, akan selalu hidup dalam keping memori bagi mereka yang bertahan hidup. Abadi sepanjang sejarah bercerita.

Sebab, separuh hidup lelaki itu ada dalam diri Kim Taehyung.

* * *

 **[iii]**

"Taehyung, mengenai Namjoon …"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, kan?"

Seokjin berhenti, tanpa sadar menahan napas dan ia mengabaikan bagaimana sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul di sudut hati. Ia menatap Taehyung tepat di mata; seorang pemuda dengan goret-goret luka tipis di sebagian pipinya, tubuh kurus, perban di lengan kiri, sepasang mata kosong itu; tak menduga memandang balik Seokjin dengan begitu yakin. Ada semangat hidup yang melintas, tetapi Seokjin tak bisa bohong kalau ia merasa amat sangat takut.

Kemudian jeritan khas peluit melengking nyaring, asap tebal mengepul bebas, tanda bahwa kereta yang membawa mereka ke Desa Hallstat telah tiba. Seorang petugas bertubuh gemuk sempat berhenti di kursi Seokjin, tersenyum ramah sambil berkata kalau perjalanan panjang sudah selesai. Seokjin membalas senyuman itu, mengangguk, lalu kembali memusatkan fokus kepada Taehyung. Masih sama, tatapan Taehyung mengandung siluet yang membuat Seokjin takut.

"Ya," ujar Seokjin akhirnya, pahit. "Dia baik-baik saja, Taehyung-ah."

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan _Lieutenant_ lagi?"

Sesak sialan, Seokjin jadi sulit bernapas. "Aku … tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

Seokjin beringsut maju, berlutut di hadapan Taehyung lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu pemuda itu sembari mendongak lesu. "Dengar, Taehyung-ah," mulai Seokjin. "Di dunia ini, ada hal-hal yang memang tidak bisa kita ketahui dengan pasti. Contohnya sekarang, aku maupun kau, tidak bisa memasikan kapan tepatnya kita akan bertemu dengan Namjoon. Jadi, untuk saat ini, cukup percaya padaku dan kita akan jalani hidup yang baru, oke?"

Konfirmasi Taehyung bukan dalam bentuk anggukan, bukan pula dalam bentuk gelengan. Pandangannya refleks beralih dan berhenti menatap Seokjin, merasa barangkali panorama pedesaan dari balik kaca jendela kereta jauh lebih menarik sekaligus menenangkan.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang, sedikit lega, sedikitnya berat. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meraih dua tas selempang di bagian teralis atas lalu berkata. "Ayo," ia memberi isyarat dengan gerak kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi kereta akan beropasi untuk pemberhentian berikutnya. Kita harus cepat, Taehyung-ah."

"Jin-hyung,"

Tiga langkah maju, Seokjin berhenti. Ia menoleh lewat bahu kanan hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung berdiri kaku di dekat bangku yang selama perjalanan mereka duduki. Tampak ragu meski rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, kan?"

Jawaban Seokjin nihil, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Kau akan mempertemukan kami lagi, kan?"

Dua sudut bibir Seokjin menekuk miris, membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Ayo cepat, Taehyung-ah. Peluitnya mulai berbunyi."

Dan ia berbalik pergi, tak sekalipun kembali menoleh bahkan sekadar memberikan sederet jawaban pasti.

* * *

 **[iv]**

Orang-orang menyebutnya, _boneka berjalan_.

Semula ide itu muncul ketika Miss Winkler, salah satu bawahan Seokjin dan seorang _doll_ yang handal, sekaligus juga putri dari pasangan Winkler yang menjalankan bisnis gaun wanita di pusat desa, dengan senang hati memberi perombakan penuh terhadap diri Kim Taehyung. Karena siapa yang tahu kalau kemampuan mengetik Taehyung memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata para _doll_ lain (katanya jemari wanita itu jauh lebih lentik dibandingkan pria, alasan yang mendasari wanita ditunjuk di bagian pembuatan surat), tetapi rupanya istilah _lentik_ tidak selamanya berada dalam diri wanita.

Miss Winkler berhasil mehasilkan sosok baru dalam diri Taehyung, dan dia hidup dalam nama Kim Taehee; rambut bersanggul kepang-kepang kecil sewarna permen karamel, sapuan riasan natural dan poles bibir berwarna _peach_ , kemeja _country_ berenda yang dipadu dengan rok lipit mengembang, dan sepasang kaki berbalut _stocking_ hitam juga sepatu model _oxford_.

Taehyung tidak pernah protes, tidak juga mengeluh dengan profesi yang akan dijalaninya.

Dan Seokjin mengerti mengapa juluan _boneka berjalan_ begitu cocok untuk Taehyung.

Tidak hanya fisiknya yang menunjukan, tetapi juga sepasang mata seperti orang mati.

Tak ubahnya boneka yang telah lama rusak.

* * *

 **[v]**

Yah, tidak semuanya berjalan lancar.

Seokjin seringkali mendapatkan protes dari beberapa klien kalau surat yang ditulis salah satu _doll_ dengan nama Taehee ternyata lebih cocok disebut laporan pertanggung jawaban dibandingkan surat berisi hati seseorang.

* * *

 **[vi]**

"Taehyung?"

Saat itu awal musim gugur, kedai Miss Petrov tutup pada pukul sepuluh malam ketika Seokjin melihat Taehyung berjalan keluar seorang diri. Akhir pekan adalah waktu libur Taehyung, jadi dia tidak sedang berada dalam figur Kim Taehee. Walaupun kantung _case_ berisi mesin tik tergenggam di kesepuluh jemarinya dan itu cukup membuat Seokjin paham bahwa pemuda itu baru saja selesai dengen rentetan surat yang dia ketik.

"Larut sekali," sahut Seokjin, ada kekeh geli mengudara. "Permintaan klien memang tidak bisa ditebak, ya."

Alih-alih mengiyakan, balasan Taehyung berupa gelengan samar. "Bukan surat untuk klien, tapi ini suratku."

"Oh," Seokjin memandang Taehyung lamat-lamat. "Kepada siapa?"

" _Lieutenant_."

Begitu polos, naif, terselip harapan yang sampai kapan pun, tidak akan pernah bisa Seokjin raih. Apa yang akan dikatakan Kim Namjoon nanti jika tahu betapa lemahnya ia dan sangat tidak berdaya ketika dihadapkan dengan Kim Taehyung? Sementara pada satu sisi yang sama, Taehyung tetap menyimpan mimpi bahwa sosok sang letnan yang dikaguminya selama ini, cepat atau lambat, entah kapan di suatu saat nanti, akan pulang dan kembali bersama cengir khas yang menurut Seokjin sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Jin-hyung?" Samar-samar Taehyung memanggil. Seokjin merasa telinganya bedengung, pun kedua mata dan pipi yang terasa panas. "Kau menangis?"

Seokjin menggeleng, berusaha meloloskan kekeh serupa; renyah dan geli, walau akhirnya ia gagal. Entah sejak kapan ia berderap maju dan berhenti di hadapan Taehyung, tanpa ragu mengangkat kedua lengan hanya untuk menarik tubuh sang prajurit, dulu, ke dalam satu pekukan erat. Sewaktu perang berlangsung, nama Kim Seokjin ditakuti sebagai letnan yang tak pernah pandang bulu terhadap musuh. Namun pada satu sekon Kim Seokjin saat ini, ia tak jauh berbeda seperti manusia kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa selain membenamkan wajah di bahu kiri Taehyung. Melepas segala perih, luka, bahkan secuil kendali dirinya yang rapuh, yang selama ini Seokjin sembunyikan dengan rapi. Tersimpan di bagian paling dalam relung hati dan kotak memorinya yang lapuk dimakan waktu.

"Jangan bohong, Jin-hyung. Kau menangis."

Ketika pelukan Seokjin dikembalikan dan hangat telapak tangan Taehyung menepuk punggungnya dengan sabar, tangis Seokjin pecah dan ia merasa begitu hancur bekeping-keping.

Ia menangis untuk Namjoon, untuk Taehyung, untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **[vii]**

 _Yang terhormat,_

 _Lieutenant Kim Namjoon._

.

"Festivalnya hari ini, festivalnya hari ini! Jin-hyung, kenapa lama sekali, _eoh_? Jungkook menunggu di bawah."

Seokjin kepayahan mengunci ruang kerja pribadinya, perlu waktu cukup lama sampai suara _klek_ halus terdengar dan pintu berhasil dikunci. Langkah kaki berderap meniti anak tangga, berusaha menyamai langkah Taehyung lima langkah di depan.

.

 _Bersaamaan dengan dikeluarkannnya surat dalam bentuk laporan ini, saya, Kim Seokjin, ingin menyampaikan bahwa situasi objektif Kim Taehyung bisa dikatakan baik sekali._

.

"Hati-hati, Taehyung," peringat Seokjin. "Awas kalau sampai lenganmu patah di hari penting begini."

"Tanganku sudah seperti patah sewaktu menerima permintaan membuat surat sampai pendaftaran ditutup, _Hyung_ ," Taehyung berkilah usil. "Puluhan—tidak, tapi ratusan! Bayangkan itu!"

"Nah, pasti sulit juga."

"Astaga, _Hyung_ itu mengasihaniku atau bagaimana, sih?"

"Menyemangatimu, mungkin?"

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi malas. "Kedengarannya tidak seperti itu."

.

 _Ada waktu sekiranya enam bulan lebih untuk Taehyung, untukku, untuk kami agar bisa sembuh dari luka masing_ - _masing. Untuk bisa bangkit dan menjalani hidup sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya, yang saya yakin Anda juga bisa mengerti bahwa_ waktu _adalah komponen terpenting dalam penyembuhan._

.

"Omong-omong Jin-hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Kau juga menulis surat, kan?"

Sudut mata Seokjin menjeling penasaran. "Tentu saja, Taehyung. Kau sendiri?"

"Halah, jangan tanya."

" _Aiishh_."

"Biar kutebak, kau menulis untuk anakmu di masa depan? Iya kan, iya kan?"

"Sok tahu."

.

 _Perlu Anda ketahui, Letnan Kim Namjoon, bahwa membuat Taehyung hidup layaknya manusia biasa bukan hanya dariku saja. Ya, sangat disayangkan, saya tahu Anda kecewa dengan kinerja saya dalam menjaga Taehyung. Akan tetapi, saya merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan kehadiran Jeon Jungkook di sisi Taehyung. Tanpanya, saya tidak yakin bisa berjalan sampai sejauh ini._

.

"Ini akan jadi surat terakhirku, untuk _Lieutenant_."

Beberapa meter sebelum menyentuh pintu utama gedung perusahaan, langkah Taehyung berhenti, pun diikuti Seokjin setelahnya. Mata mereka bertemu dalam detik yang cukup lama, baik Taehyung maupun Seokjin, keduanya berusaha memahami isi hati masing-masing tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih.

"Untuk kemarin, hari ini, besok, dan selama ini; terima kasih, Jin-hyung."

.

 _Tapi bukan berarti saya akan melepas Kim Taehyung begitu saja. Tidak, Anda bisa tenang soal ini. Saya akan tetap menjaganya selama sisa hidup saya. Karena ini permintaan terakhir dari Anda._

.

Seokjin tertawa sengau. "Kau membuatku takut, Taehyung."

"Begitu?" Taehyung terkekeh kecil, tidak protes ketika Seokjin melangkah maju dan meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya. "Dan terima kasih mau menangis untukku."

"Kapan pun, Tae, kapan pun."

.

 _Maka, dengan berakhirnya surat ini, sekali lagi saya sampaikan bahwa Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai Kim Taehyung. Kini ia bisa tersenyum bebas, bisa mengeluh, bisa merasa marah, bahkan handal menyampaikan isi hati seseorang lewat ketikan suratnya. Bahwa Taehyung bisa tersambung dengan manusia di belahan dunia mana pun lewat surat_ - _surat yang telah tersampaikan._

.

Pintu utama gedung perusahaan didorong lebar, cerkas cahayanya merembes masuk dan sejenak membutakan penglihatan Seokjin.

Tak berapa lama, Taehyung berderap keluar dengan langkah lebar dan satu cengiran lebar.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Jungkook!"

.

 _Laporan selesai._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Lieutenant Kim Seokjin._

* * *

 **selesai**


End file.
